


Ode to the Dancer

by Dr33mer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, I hate myself, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ode to the Dancer!AU, Tord's POV, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Was meant to be a oneshot, all chapters contain some form of sexual content|references, characters not people, highschoolAU, horny red devil Tord, kids are wild I'm telling ya, names are made up, now it's a legitimate fic, secret dancer Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr33mer/pseuds/Dr33mer
Summary: Tord never thought in his entire sixteen years of life, that he'd see his best friend and crush, the one and only Thomas Thompson, on stage in an empty auditorium. No less in a skin tight outfit and swaying his hips to the beat as if he had no audience except for Tord. Maybe just once, he could allow himself the thought that this was a private performance all for himself. And damn, he had never realised just how flexible the male was.





	1. |

It was the end of the school day on a Friday, by now every student would have eagerly left the building in anticipation for the weekend, a bittersweet two day venture which only ever seemed to last an hour for most. And if any student was still in the building, it was most likely for a detention or extracurricular activity; however this was not the case for one student, who wandered the school halls in search of something. More specifically his bag, which he had idiotically left and only realised he was missing it about fifteen minutes after he had left the plain building. This student was Tord Lairson, a foreign exchange student all the way from Norway.

Tord had transferred into this school in Britain four years ago when he was thirteen, far too early in the teenager's life as he had to leave behind everything and all his friends, suddenly putting up with the responsibility of a new language, new people and a shit ton of work. But the work was a universal thing, nothing new to him. He had intended to keep to himself, acting cold towards others but his fathers kept pestering him to make a few friends atleast. There was nothing wrong with acquaintances. Sure, he could do that. Acquaintances. But then he came across an odd male in his Biology class, odd in the sense that he had no eyes but could still somehow see (and he swore there was some sort of rumor that the boy's mother was a bowling ball because of this). And so, he decided to make acquaintances with him, which soon escalated into a life long friendship _("Uh. Hallo?" "Can I help you?" "My name ist Tord. Your?" "Pfft, Tom. My name's Tom.")_. It was about the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced but he managed to befriend the short, salty, spiky haired male, who repaid him by teaching him English. He was pretty much fluent now, with a few slip ups here and there _("Kid? Why would I have five kids?" "No, dude, ' ' quid ' ' not kid." "Kid." "Quid." "Squid?" "Oh my jehovah.")._

Presently, the Norwegian Devil was cursing under his breath as he looked around the lockerooms for his deep red bag. Instead of finding his bag, he found another one that was a rich blue sportsbag. Now that he thought about it, it looked a lot like Tom's which he had shadily brought with him that day but shoved it into his locker before anyone could even think to ask. He did not say a word about it and although Tord was curious he didn't care enough to pester him. He didn't think Tom was a terrorist but a part of his mind did wonder. Tord crouched down beside the bag which was laying on a bench and open. He looked in and was disappointed to find it wasn't anything exciting (or life threatening), but instead it simply held clothes. It had Tom's iconic baggy blue hoodie, which he had to admit was so large that it looked adorable on the smaller male who would punch his dick in flustered fury, if Tord ever dared to say so aloud. Additionally it had Tom's jeans and shoes in there.

What the fuck? He was pretty sure that Tom didn't have PE on Fridays so why did he have his stuff in here? Was he showering? It was well past 4:00 so there was no way he would be, besides he couldn't exactly hear the showers on either. That meant that Tom probably had another set of clothes which he had changed into after school secretively, but for what? Did he have a date? It would be rather shitty of him to leave his stuff in school on a Friday when it would be closed for the next two days.

Tord grunted quietly in annoyance and confusion. He was about to stand up when he heard the pulse of music beating through the auditorium quietly in the background. It was a miracle as to how he hadn't heard it before now. He stood up, hands stuffed into his red hoodie pockets, which he had switched with his black one about a year ago. He quietly made way to the auditorium door to peek in as the music progressively got louder the closer he came. This was totally where he was going to die, complete horror movie trope where the main character goes to investigate the noise then gets stabbed in the eye or something. He could hear a few of the muffled lyrics but barely.

_Ooh, ah ... b...dies ... bl...g girl..._

Tord carefully slid the door open just a bit, eyes widening as he finally recognised the song which was blaring loudly. Movement by Pham. But who in hell would be listening to this right now, mind you on a _Friday_ and _after school_? The only light that was on was the ones above the stage, the rest of the auditorium was left in the dark aside from the light pouring in through the few small windows. But what really surprised Tord and made his heart pound was what was on the stage, or more specifically who.

Thomas motherfucking Thompson was on stage, wearing a leather jacket which was sliding off of shoulders, revealing his thin, grey 'Stay Safe' asdf shirt (which Tord would never describe to be sexy but when it was on Tom and in this context, showing off his small, not as lean but gorgeous torso more than anything else he'd ever seen, then he didn't mind quite as much). Tord's eyes scoped down the other's body, picking out that Tom was wearing black high waisted jeggings that clung to his curves, his plump ass and his beautifully thick thighs. Gaze traveling lower, the intruder almost choked when he realised Tom was wearing black, three inch heeled, leather ankle boots.

The male was dancing in the middle of the stage alone, eyes shut as he seemed immersed in his rehearsal and the song, face flushed with small drips of sweat. Tord's eyes were glued to Tom's hips which moved along with the beat rhythmically, his arms raised above his head with his wrists together as he was mimicking being pinned to a wall heatedly, perhaps with a certain someone pressed against him and growling into his ear. Tom looked amazing on that stage, performing for Tord and Tord alone. Slowly his lowered his arms with his hands feeling himself up, sliding down his waist to his ass and then, as he was lowering himself down into a crouch, his hands slid down to his inner thighs and out to his knees as his legs spread.

Tord felt heat pool in his gut at the surprisingly arousing sight, a certain tightness in his pants. He really wanted to go out from his hiding spot and grip those hips, pulling the smaller male closer to him then lock lips. But Tom was like a wild card to him, he definitely didn't know about this hobby of his and he especially wouldn't know what he'd do to Tord if he found out his secret was discovered. It'd probably end up with Tom seducing Tord into bed or, the more likely of the two options, castrate him. But as long as he wasn't found out then maybe, just maybe he could come back another time to see another performance. He felt bad, sure, but if Tom was practising like he was now, then it was likely that he'd be performing it in front of others at some point. Tord had just gotten early access to it.

It wasn't long before the song finally ended, leaving a panting Tom in the middle of the stage, standing still with a strong stance but his head tilted a bit down. Tord found himself to be disappointed at this, but stood up straight when Tom had seemingly caught his breath and was making a move to leave the stage and therefore, the auditorium. Tord quickly fled back to the locker room before glancing down and cursing quietly at his crotch. He really didn't have the time to deal with it, so he left the lockerom and rushed down the hallway as quickly and as quietly as he could. He heard the lockeroom door open just as he turned the corner. Thank god.

Needless to say, Tord had found his bag in the cafeteria and had to take a late and awkward bus ride home with said bag on his lap to atleast shield his problem. He found himself regretting not filming it, but in the end, decided he didn't care. He'd be the first to see all of Tom's performances, he promised himself that for sure. But for now, he had a rather big problem to deal with when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests to do with tomtord, feel free to send them my way 
> 
> This was meant to be a oneshot  
> What the fuck happened
> 
> I did  
> I happened  
> -Dream


	2. ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord wasn't sure what to think about this so called MONSTER, all he knew what that mother fucker was hot and one hell of a wild card.  
> He loved it.

Turns out, Tord was right; Tom was going to perform in front of an audience except not in the way he did when he was rehearsing. There was a popular anonymous dancer in the school, who went by the name MONSTER, tagged in purple. No one in the school knew who MONSTER was, all they knew was that he was a short male with brown hair and he only ever performed a few times a year. MONSTER would wear a black mask with white markings upon it, resembling some sort of inverted kitsune with two added brown horns at the front, which curled upwards. The news of MONSTER's performance would spread quickly, starting at the Student Billboard then moving swiftly from clique to clique. His performances were often a bit sexual and other times energetic, both including a large audience screaming with delight.

What was odd, was that Tom never seemed to want to go. Despite how he acted, he was actually quite the party animal and would drink until the sun came up and he was definitely not one to turn down a good concert or two. However, he always seemed to be busy on the days of the concert. Although, Tom would inform them of this well before news of the dates of the concert were even out, so it never was all that suspicious because how could Tom have known that on the exact day his grandma was visiting that there'd be a concert? However, Edd, Matt and Tord would always be the first to know from Tom of the date _("I heard that there's gonna be another MONSTER concert soon. Like on the 23rd or something." "Wait, how'd you know?" "Just heard it from a rumor, don't count on it though.")_ and what was even more baffling, was that he was always right. Somehow, perhaps by coincidence, the group would always be able to get the best seats in the house to MONSTER, it was bizarre but they all just assumed it was pure luck.

Tom brought it up one lunchtime, as they were sitting on the roof and eating, "I heard there's gonna be another MONSTER gig soon," he stated, chewing his sandwich.

"Woah, really?" Matt exclaimed, Edd also perking up. Their group had stopped asking how Tom knew and what his sources were a long time ago, since he'd never explicitly say so.

"Mhm. In a week or something; you should get the tickets quickly before they're sold out."

Tord rose a brow, "But we haven't even seen the poster up yet, there's no way that the tickets are available already."

Tom simply shrugged, "Never know. Apparently tickets are available a few days before the date is actually announced."

"Wow," Edd laughed, cola in hand, "Good thing we have Tom to keep us updated, huh? But it sucks that you can't come."

Tord glanced at Tom, who finished his sandwich and only murmured, "Better luck next time I guess." And that was when it clicked, when all the puzzle pieces fell into place right before Tord's eyes.

Tord finally understood all these 'coincidences' and Tom's seemingly 'perfect timing'. He nearly slapped himself on the forehead for having been so dumb and not realising this beforehand. Tom was MONSTER; that's why he was never at the concerts; why he always knew when the concert was; and why he was always quiet the day after the performance as the talk of the school was how amazing his performance was, turning a bit red whenever someone talked about how appealing he looked. The amazing twat had the audacity to be bashful after killing it on stage and be indirectly complimented on it.

"That does suck. You know, I wish we knew who it was," Tord began, Edd and Matt nodding in agreement, "Because I'd totally hit that." Edd snorted a bit.

"Keep your dick in your pants, Tord," Edd commented, but he had to admit MONSTER seemed like quite the character. Tom's slightly red face went unnoticed by all, except Tord.

***

With that, weeks passed and by now the whole school knew about the concert with the multiple posters everywhere and the constant chatter about it. Tord would make sure to bring it up frequently, 'complimenting' MONSTER and shamelessly but indirectly flirting with Tom, who only ever seemed to give adorable reactions such as curling up a bit, lifting his hood as to hide his bright red face. It was so endearing, but Tord decided to not bring it up, he didn't want to blow his cover. Not yet at least.

There were rumors about MONSTER, for example, Tord had heard that MONSTER was apparently an international star and the principal's son so he would perform at their school occasionally. Or that he was a student who worked as a gay stripper, but wanted to get publicity on his hard work. Now from what Tord knew, he was pretty sure that Tom was an aspiring star, not yet international and was definitely not the principal's son. Though it was still questionable why the school still allowed these concerts to occur in their auditorium. Additionally, he knew for a fact that Tom was simply a secretly skilled dancer, not an entertainer. He wasn't sure about the gay part, but he was betting on it.

A week passed and Tord, Edd and Matt all found themselves at the front of the auditorium with the perfect view of the performance. The room was filled with the buzz of conversation and drink as they all waited for MONSTER to come out. Tord watched with disinterest as Matt and Edd were talking, sitting in boredom. Suddenly the lights went out, and everyone hushed, eyes glued to where the stage was though it was hard to tell in this dark with only the light from outside barely flooding in. Soon enough, a loud beat starting kicking in and the lights turned on over the stage as a magenta, almost blue colour. A single male stood in the middle, wearing the exact same clothes Tord saw him in his rehearsal, yet somehow it seemed even better in this mood lighting and wearing his mask. More sensual, more intimate. The crowd whooped and screamed in excitement as he began.

Tord leaned forward, hands stuffed in his pockets as he gazed at MONSTER— no. Tom, through have lust filled, half lidded eyes. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd hit that, and now that he knew it was Tom, it made it even better. His own little secret. So what if he was acting like a hungry dog, so was the whole population of this crowd, thirsting for the drunk teen, hidden behind his mask. The Red Devil's eyes were glued to those hips, which swayed with the beat as MONSTER strutted his way around stage, stopping directly in front of the trio. Edd whooped louder, Tord swearing that he heard Tom snicker under his breath and Edd's antics.

He reached out his hand to the three, but Tord knew he was only masking that to make it seem like he was reaching out to the crowd before him and not just his friends. Though before anyone could take his hand, or for himself to retract it, the Norwegian gently took his hand, pressing a kiss to the of it with a sly smirk and wink. What a dog. Tom slid his hand back and gently caressed his cheek before swiftly standing again and continuing with the performance. Matt laughed in disbelief at what had just happened as Edd stared at Tord in surprise and in his own disbelief. Tord only smirked smugly, and continued to watch the performance as he ignored the heat pooling in his stomach at the sight of what he thought was a moderately drunkard, party animal that may not be that innocent.

MONSTER was sure one hell of a wild card.

After the performance, he, Edd and Matt went to hang out elsewhere before they would call it a night. "Tord, holy shit you ballsy mother fucker!" Edd exclaimed, laughing a bit as he leaned back, laying on the grassy floor of the park.

Tord snickered, "What?"

"Didn't you see the amount of times MONSTER kept looking at you? That proves that he's gay," Matt commented, looking up from his phone as he was busy scrolling through Instagram.

"Yeah! Oh my god, Tord, you can't go and fuck a professional dancer."

Tord gave Edd a look, "Watch me."

With that, the three burst out laughing, chatting about what had occurred before they decided to call it a night. When Tord got home, he texted Tom about what had happened, Tom responding sarcastically to not smear cum inside the dancer's ass, much to Tord's hidden amusement.

Later, Tord went to bed that night with only one thought; he was so going to fuck the professional dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might actually become a story that I was not expecting. This was just meant to be like a sequel to the oneshot, showing the aftermath of a horny devil named Tord finding out that Tom is a dancer.
> 
> O3O well shit
> 
> -Dream


	3. |||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the party boy, Tom try find himself in vodka bottles. But he'd definitely remember the way his ass felt against his lap.

Honestly, it should've been concerning that Tom had drank, or chugged, three whole bottles of strong vodka down within the span of five minutes. Or the least bit surprising. But the trio had grown to realise that the spitfire was able to withstand such hard alcohol, no less know he was easily spurred on by a crowd of drunk and cheering teens. The trio (or, rather Edd) should have atleast set a limit, but they all knew (even Tom himself) that he'd go way past the limit, with or without his knowledge. He soaked up the attention he was getting with a spark of pride, his head tipped back as he guzzled as much vodka as he could. A small trickle seeped down his cheek to his neck, which he promptly ignored. He had twenty pounds to win. Tom also ignored the rough hands feeling up his thighs and chest. Normally, sober, he would've turned and slapped them in justified fury, but he was clearly _not_ sober, the cheering was only a muffled hum to him.

It was rare that the four would go out to parties, either not bothered to indulge Tom in his bad habits or they weren't invited. Not because they were 'losers' as such; Tom was well known in the school not as the 'salty edgy kid simply going through a phase' but the self esteemed drinker at every party they went to. Usually, Edd would not drink as much and would settle for his cola. He would only sometimes indulge himself in atleast one or two shots but that was really it, normally found lounging around and talking to other mutual friends. Matt simply did not drink either because he disliked the burn or because he'd be wrecked within only a few shots of even the lightest alcohol. Tord proudly stated (and proved in a drinking content with Tom) that he actually had a high tolerance to alcohol but also mentioned he'd rather be high than be drunk ( _"Why? What's the difference?" "Well, why don't you try a hit yourself Tommy?" "Ew, gross no." "Then there you go."_ ). Which obviously left Tom, the surprisingly party loving male loved to drink and ignore all his problems, often found grinding against other members of the party or participating in drinking challenges. However, the trio made sure that he never overdid it or did something he'd regret.

It was only a few days after the performance when they had gone out again to said party. However the day after the performance, Tord made sure to make even more crude comments about MONSTER and purring about the intimate moment he experienced with a smirk which caused Tom to flush bright red despite his attempt to push it down. The tension between the two was high and Tord had a feeling Tom had a hunch as to how much Tord actually knew about the connection between him and MONSTER. He also had a feeling Edd and Matt were catching onto how whenever he spoke of MONSTER, Tord would practically be eyeing Tom, but they hadn't yet linked the clues to his relief and disappointment. He found it amusing how Tom would always be listening attentively when the topic of MONSTER came up, soaking in all the comments and criticisms he received in order to do better next time, yet would quickly look down to hide his slightly blushing face when a particular comment was passed. Whenever they would go to class and the conversations around school were still on the performer, Tom would be listening in intentively, almost missing out on the actual conversation going on in front of him until either of his names were mentioned. Later into the week, Edd was invited by one of his mutuals to a party with drinks and many games.

Which brought Tord to now, pushing his way through the crowd with an irritated grumble. He could hear that Tom was overdoing it and stopped when he heard the bottle being slammed down by said male as the crowed whooped and screamed. Tom gave a dopey grin, taking the note and shoving it into his pocket. Tord growled and shooed off the male who was feeling his best friend up. Reluctantly the male rolled his eyes and left, the crowd now dispersing and leaving Tom and Tord alone. Tom giggled drunkenly to himself and turned, bumping into Tord's chest. He gasped then cheered, clinging to his hoodie in an attempt to stay standing, "Tord!" 

Alcohol was truly one of human's magnificent inventions, and dumbest. The vodka definitely did a number on Tom who was a lot more expressive. And clingy; he wouldn't stop blatantly feeling Tord up, a hand snaking under his hoodie and leaning against his chest. It was only then when Tom noticed a certain detail, "Tom, where the fuck is your hoodie?" The drunk was dressed in his grey Stay Safe shirt from his rehearsal and— dear God, "And your pants." Tord tore his gaze away from Tom, who wrapped an arm around his neck, shorts clinging to his thighs and ass. Just like before. 

"Mm... D'nno." Of course he didn't. "Tord! Tord, you..." Tom giggled, in an almost endearing manner, "You have t'come drink wiv me!" He slurred excitedly.

"I don't think so," Tord frowned, gazing at Tom's bright red face and slightly half lidded eyes. In a different context that expression would be really fucking hot, "You've had enough anyway. C'mon." With that, Tord tugged Tom to the couch, ignoring and passing by a few couples who were making out with a twinge of envy. Tom stumbled after the Norwegian without much complaint. He sighed and sat down on the couch, out of enough fucks to give about whether or not it was stained. Tord lifted his gaze to look at Tom, who seemed a bit lost, and gently tugged on his arm.

Apparently Tom hadn't been expecting this and gave a yelp as he tumbled into Tord's chest (who wheezed a bit at the force of being hit with a quiet 'uff-'). After a moment of figuring out where he was, Tom surprisingly gave a grin and shifted to sit up, almost hitting Tord in the chin. The smaller male sat on his lap, facing the other with eagerness, fidgeting and shifting around. This goddamned hot mess was going to be the end of him.

Tord stifled a quiet groan, gently holding Tom's hips, a few fingers teasing the waistband of his shorts. For safety precautions of course, the drunk had made it obvious he had no clue what staying still even meant with how he kept fidgeting and shifting. Frankly it was starting to annoy him, especially because he could feel the heat of his best friend only a few inches away from his groin. He was half glad he wasn't drunk, or else he would have done something he'd regret. But at the same he was half irritated that he wasn't drunk and had to babysit this mess of a teen. 

"Thomas," Tord found himself growling soon enough, "Stop. Moving." And the movement stopped. Tord blinked in surprise to find Tom staring owlishly at him, his face an even darker shade of red than before pushing his lip out in what Tord realised was a pout. Jesus Christ, Tord never thought he'd see his little spitfire _pout_. Wordlessly, Tom wrapped his arms around his neck and moved even closer than before. Teasing him was one thing, actually sitting on his dick was another, "Faen... Tom, s... Stop, shit."

Tom cupped Tord's cheek and slammed his lips against his own. Unceremoniously. Tord muffled another curse and winced as Tom was unrelenting. That fucking shit. Tord growled into the kiss, feeling pride swell up when Tom whimpered quietly and shuddered. And then he stopped pushing his lips against Tord's and laid still. Tord pulled away slightly to look at Tom. 

Who was passed out in his lap, almost half naked. 

Great, now he knew _two_ things he wasn't supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are ya happy? tord got some action  
> sksks too bad tom was drunk 
> 
> -Dream


	4. ||||V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a blur between reality and one's mind.

Tord sort of missed the sensation of his lips but sighed, staring down at the idiot in his lap, holding his hips gently. He looked around to find majority of the party was knocked out anyway with mainly the sober people being the only ones awake. Well damn. He supposed that was that then. Atleast the dumbass was passed out on his lap and not passed out in any other odd place they'd found him in before. Like that time he was passed out on a pool table, snoring away.

In the end, Tord told Edd he was leaving. Edd had nodded, staring down at the male in Tord's arms with sympathy. For who, Tord didn't know. But either way, he left that atrocity of a party and headed back home. He didn't bother taking Tom back to his own house for he was sure his sweetheart of a mother didn't deserve to see how wrecked and irresponsible her son was. When Tord had gotten home, he was greeted with silence which was understandable since it was so late. He immediately headed up to his room, being careful of Tom's dangling limbs and his bedroom doorway when he went in.

He placed the teen down on his bed and simply laid down as well, eager to get some sleep and take a break from everything. The Norwegian in red wrapped his arms around Tom and pulled him closer to his chest, spooning him. Tom stirred only slightly before falling back asleep. Then, Tord followed suit, succumbing to sleep's warm embrace.

***

Warm. It was really warm. But not like, scorching hot type of warmth where there is a very urgent need to get the fuck away because it literally feels like Satan's balls up in here. It was a cosy and comfortable kind of warmth. But along with this warmth was a weight over his waist and everywhere but in front of him. Odd. Whose house did he end up in today? Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself to be facing a window with the blinds shut but from what light he can tell was seeping in through the gaps, he deduced that it's early in the morning. The kind of early where birds would be up, tweeting their songs which technically get them laid. The male kinda wished he was a bird, life would be that much easier. Anyway, his eyes continue to scope out the area around him. It's familiar from what his foggy head can tell. And shit, he felt a headache coming on too. Brilliant. With a capital 'b' and its own sentence.

Then there was a bit of shuffling behind him and then a firm chest was pressed against his back and suddenly, he became acutely aware that he was in bed with someone. With a small turn of his head, he was met with a slightly parted mouth, which seemed to be its own metronome with how timed each breath is, and a sharp jawline. Hot damn. His gaze stops at the currently shut eyes of his best friend, Tord Lairson. 

Honestly, Tom wasn't surprised. The amount of times he's woken up in one of his friends' houses after a party was plentiful, just as long as... Hang on. He looked down, (finding a Norwegian arm wrapped around his waist securely, which was promptly ignored for more important matters) and lifted the covers a bit, sighing in relief when he found he was still clothed and did not reek of sex (except, where the fuck were his pants and hoodie?). Not that it'd be a bad thing to bang a hot guy like Tord, who was actually a lot more than his muscular body and pretty face you'd be surprised to find, but honestly, he cannot remember half of the things he does when he drinks. Wow, shocker. Yeah he knows. 

Tom sighed, laying back down again with a very pleasant view of the dresser. He should probably go to bed seeing as it is early in the morning and Tord isn't even awake. There's a beat before Tom realised; he wasn't tired. And he also had this urge to piss. Fan-fucking-tastic. Tom sighed and was careful to get up, not wanting to wake the other male. He shifted a bit, carefully lifting Tord's arm to free himself. However, the arm only tightened its hold on Tom and pulled him closer into Tord's chest. 

He paused, staring forward as his face lit up bright red. It wasn't hard to figure out what was nudging his lower back and who's it was. Tord huffed quietly in his sleep, softly grumbling gibberish as his breath fanned Tom's ear. The male couldn't stress how appealing Tord's accent was to him. Especially this early in the morning where Tord didn't have the effort to suppress it and he was practically whispering into his ear. This... Wasn't how he expected his morning to begin.

He just wanted to piss dammit.

Tom was forced to stay still as Tord began rocking his hips, moving and rutting against his ass lazily. He inhaled sharply at this, eyes squeezed shut while his mouth hung open. The only thing that left Tom were small gasps of breath and quiet moans when he caught himself rocking back against Tord. He couldn't help but softly whimper with Tord's name on the tip of his tongue. He probably shouldn't even be doing this. It was horrible for him to know that he was taking advantage of his best friend but the heat from the covers and Tord's own body was curing his horrible hangover and giving him relief. He could barely think straight (Tom groaned inwardly, Edd was rubbing off on him), so excuse him if he makes any bad life choices. Not like he didn't when he was sober, for example his sober dumbass decided to drink. 

Slowly, he slid a hand down to gently palm the pitched tent in his boxers as he subtly rolled his hips, both into his hand and then back against Tord. This continued for a bit; Tom trying to stifle his moans as the room suddenly seemed to be that much hotter, with Tord grinding against his ass with quiet groans and grunts, hand gripping Tom's hips tightly as if he would leave (the audacity). 

It was only when Tom felt like he'd cum soon that he recognised there was a wet patch now on the front of his boxers, and he could take a guess that this was the same for Tord. Yet, the grinding came to a premature stop, which made Tom whine highly as he momentarily forgot Tord was actually asleep throughout all this. But the very idea that Tord could wake up, made his cock twitch in interest. Before he could open his eyes and take a fleeting glance at the other, the Norwegian was back to his grinding and dry fucking, which Tom was ever so thankful for. His grip on the smaller male tightened a bit, bringing Tom even closer, now leaving no space of air between them. Tom whimpered, turning his head a bit into the pillow in order to muffle his moans. He could feel the entirety of Tord's cock (since when had it been so large?) against his ass. 

Deciding that palming himself through his thin boxers wasn't enough, he slipped his hand into his boxers to grip his length and pump it quickly, now more moans slipping from his mouth as well as the other's name. However, unlike before where this call was answered with a gruff groan and grunting, he felt Tord almost whisper into his ear in a breathless tone, ' _Tom_ '. The reaction was immediate.

Tom moaned louder suddenly, barely crying out, "T-Tord..!" Curling his back into a near perfect arch as his cum spurt ed onto the bedsheets. Though Tord continued with his relentless pace, continuing to thrust. Tom whined slightly as the fabric of his boxers rubbed against his overstimulated length. However, he allowed himself to bask in the afterglow as much as he could. Before long, with how he felt something spurt onto the back of his shirt and the sound of Tord's reaction ( _"Fuck, Thomas-"_ ), he had a feeling the other had just released as well. The Brit was sure that this was enough to actually coax him to sleep and put Tord's sex drive to ease for now. His worn out body instinctively curled up a bit, his hazy mind barely registering his body shifting closer to Tord to preserve warmth. If he was ever asked, he'd deny ever having placing a hand on top of Tord's and maybe, just maybe, interlocking their fingers before he finally drifted off to sleep. 

They'd deal with the cum covered sheets later. Or rather, Tom would come up with an excuse for all this in the later morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah a rare pov switch? this is probably a one time thing  
> maybe  
> i don't actually plan how these chapters go, no less this plot  
> so... yeah...-
> 
> also, I'm not sure if u can tell by the narration by him but Tom is my comfort character lmao and I'm way better at portraying him than Tord but practice makes perfect ig  
> -Dream


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you've caught up to reality, you find yourself bewildered and (in Tord's case aroused) by its becomings.

Tord groaned quietly when he woke up the next day. Jesus fuck, why was it so cold? Did he leave a window open? He slowly opened his eyes to find a mess of brown hair in his face and softly grunted, leaning back a bit and glancing down. Oh. The Norwegian was curled up around the Brit, with his dick out of his boxers and resting in the space between Tom's... Cheeks, with cum on the other's lower back. Dried cum at that. Gross. Peering over Tom, he wasn't all too surprised to find a large damp circle in the front of the other's boxers. Tord sighed, biting back a hiss as he shifted due to his still slightly sensitive length brushing against the rough fabric.

Yeah, he remembered this now. He remembered waking up yesterday to his own moans and someone else's, only to realise he'd been dry humping Tom's ass and the other was doing nothing to stop him. In fact, Tom had been grinding back against him, moaning and whimpering, all the while palming himself. The little shameless twink had been getting off to it. But it was truly a sight when he heard Tom call out his name, arching his back as he finally came. Thinking about it only made his cock twitch with interest again. No. Fuck no, it was too early for this shit. 

He sighed again and... Maybe all that sighing wasn't a good idea. He realised this when Tom whined a bit in his sleep and curled away a bit from whatever was fanning the back of his neck. Hah. How cute. Though when his arm was tugged a bit with Tom's insistent shifting, he came to realise he was holding Tom's hip. And Tom... Tom was holding his hand, with their fingers interlocked. Damn. Slowly, Tord shifted to get out of bed, untangling his hand from Tom's gently without disturbing his friend. Uh. Fuck-buddy? No they hadn't actually fucked yet (but Tord was planning on it). Boyfriend? Hell no. He didn't think they were at that stage yet. You know what, fuck it. Who cares? Not Tord. Luckily Tom barely stirred and grunted in slight displeasure at the warmth leaving him, which Tord found himself smiling at.

The Norwegian went over to his closet. A familiar closet he had had for a few years once coming to a humble realisation at the ripe age of eleven. Good times. He pulled out a suitable and comfortable set of clothes before pausing, then getting out another outfit (which really barely fit him at this point) for Tom. He headed off to his bathroom connected to his room, grabbing his phone on the way. A teenager of his age with their own bathroom was a lucky piece of shit, alright. Tord set his clothes to the side before stripping himself of his gross, sticky boxers and shirt. With a disgusted grunt, he tossed them into his laundry basket, which at this point was slowly filling up. He really needed to get round to doing his own laundry, especially since his dad had told him he needed to be more mature and less lazy. Whatever. 

He turned on the shower, making sure it was warm enough. While he waited, he put on some music from his phone before placing it on the counter; he hummed along with it, as the beat echoed around the small tiled roo. Soon after, Tord got in and sighed as the water hit his face and ran down his body. Grabbing his shampoo, he opened the cap and put some on his hand then lathered it leisurely into his hair, massaging his scalp and untangling any knots. Tord allowed the suds to be rinsed off and grabbed his conditioner as well. It's not like having hair this soft was easy or natural. After conditioning his hair, he moved onto lathering soap onto his body. The male grimaced, feeling the small bits of dry cum on his abdomen from last night. Though he had to admit, it was really hot seeing Tom bend like that and even respond to his humping. The teen paused before leaning against the shower wall, sliding a hand down his abdomen to his length, suds on his hand which he rubbed against his slowly hardening member. He let his eyes fall shut and tilted his head back, coming in contact with the tile wall behind him with a shaky exhale. "Fuck..." He whispered. Tord bucked his hips slightly into his fist, keeping a slightly tighter hold than he usually would. He groaned at the pleasurable tightness around his length, which had hardened quite a bit. With a pant, he began speeding up when he felt the familiar coil in his stomach tightened. Just a bit more. "Tom!" Slumped against the wall behind him, with cool water dripping down his sweaty body, Tord tilted his head down a bit to look at the mess he had made on the shower floor and wall. He watched, panting, as his cum was washed away down the drain. He needed help. Honestly. 

But it was the only kind of help his dirty little dancer could give him.

After cleaning up yet again, Tord got out of the shower and dried himself off. He got changed into his new set of clothes, picking up his phone as well as turning the music off and came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. He was surprised to find that Tom was missing and so were the clothes he set out for him. Atleast he hadn't heard Tord masturbating in the shower or moaning his name through the music on his phone. He hoped. Tord left the towel on his bed and left his room, heading down to the kitchen where he heard distinct chatter. Right, his parents were awake too. Or well, he paused, from the sound of it only one of them. But who else was there? Tord grunted quietly, popping his head into the kitchen to take in the scene with half lidded eyes and a bored expression. 

One of his parents, Patryck was awake, sipping his coffee as he sat at the table. Apparently whatever conversation that had been going on, had come to an end. Tord could smell the bacon and glanced over, noticing there were two pieces of bacon sizzling in the pan. Fuck yes. Ahead of him, opposite Patryck sat someone else with a certain spiky hairdo and wearing a very familiar shirt. 

Patryck looked up, eyes brows raising slightly in recognition of Tord as his silent way of greeting the other, which Tord was thankful for. Tord made his way over to the spiky haired stranger, who was eating his own breakfast, and placed a hand on his head to ruffle his hair which he only now realised was wet. 

And Tom, with a jolt (oops), turned around to face the assaulter with annoyance. Or, was that his resting face? Tord couldn't tell. With a quiet grunt and what Tord assumed was a roll of his not-eyes, he turned back again with what Tord assumed was a bright blush. Ah, so he remembered last night. 

Tord, seemingly satisfied, let the hungover Brit alone and went to grab a plate and give himself some breakfast. From the table, his father called to him, "Hei, flip bacon for meg. Den andre er din far, så ikke spis den." How dare he assume that Tord would do such a thing. Well, fair enough. 

"Ja, ok, ingen løfter," Tord responded in a bored tone, coming back to the table with his breakfast and seating himself beside a disgruntled Brit. The Norwegian eyed him before it clicked and his eyes widened, snorting slightly to stifle a laugh (which brought attention to him, so he quickly looked down and dug into his breakfast). Tom, the uncultured swine, hadn't a clue what they were saying. Pfft, being bilingual is fun. Tom glanced at Tord with rising irritation, hearing his futile attempt of covering up a laugh. 

Tord only realised Tom had already finished his breakfast when he saw Tom take out his phone and push the mostly empty plate away from him. He didn't even eat it all, what the fuck? That was the best part! Whatever. Actually, now that he thought about it, Tom hadn't really been eating that much, quite recently he'd just simply claim that he'd eat at home. Dammit, Edd was better at this kinda stuff than him. He could really only hope the other truthfully stuck with his claims. He was brought back to reality by the vibrating and buzz of his phone, realising only a moment after that he got a notification. Tord sighed, picking it up to look down at the screen (swearing he heard his father under his breath 'Teens.' in exasperation). 

> **(1) new notification;**
> 
> **ColaFucker sent a message to HiTLeRMIsS** —

Tord snorted quietly at both Edd's contact (he really needed to change that) and their group chat name, which of course was in loving reference to the admirable meme of hit or miss (he needed to change that as well, fucking hell). 

> **ColaFucker (HiTLeRMIsS): _2 unread messages_**
> 
> _Tap to open_

Tord decided to open up the app, quickly typing in his password, just to see what chaos was reigning now in the group chat. 

> **ColaFucker sent a picture** _(Of which was an image of some restuarant Tord hadn't seen before)_
> 
> **ColaFucker:** we should go out for lunch here! its a new joint that just opened near my house like a week ago
> 
> **dramaKing:** :D that sounds fun 
> 
> **dramaKing:** well im free so we could go out today
> 
> **You (NorskHersker):** Not like I'm doing anything today, so why not?
> 
> **BluesClues:** I'll come as well I guess
> 
> **ColaFucker:** great two down, just need tom 
> 
> **ColaFucker:** oh great!
> 
> **BluesClues:** Lmao
> 
> **ColaFucker:** but r u sure? do u have a hangover or anything?
> 
> **ColaFucker:** wait didnt tord take u home from the party
> 
> **You (NorskHersker):** Yes, I did. We actually haven't spoken to each other at all since we woke up this morning.
> 
> **BluesClues:** That's cus i don't like people in the morning
> 
> **You (NorskHersker):** I thought you didn't like anyone, regardless of time of day.
> 
> **BluesClues:** That too
> 
> **dramaKing:** gee thanks :'( 
> 
> **BluesClues:** Welcome :)
> 
> **ColaFucker:** okay lmao well im gonna go before tom offends anyone
> 
> **dramaKing:** hey! D":
> 
> **You (NorskHersker):** Lmao it's okay Matt atleast someone loves you.
> 
> **dramaKing:** <:00 rlly??
> 
> **You (NorskHersker):** Yeah, yourself.
> 
> **dramaKing:** :^ fuk all of u
> 
> **ColaFucker:** sksks ok we're meeting at 11 30 at the bus stop near my house
> 
> **ColaFucker:** bye guys
> 
> _ColaFucker is offline_
> 
> **BluesClues:** See ya
> 
> **dramaKing:** baii im gonna head off too
> 
> **You (NorskHersker):** Alright, see you two later.
> 
> _dramaKing is offline_
> 
> _BluesClues is offline_
> 
> _chat is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a late update, I hope you can forgive me as I've been caught up in my personal life and, um, procrastinating lmao, sorry not sorry  
> I've been slowly writing this chapter, different amounts on different days but I hope the longer chapter (hopefully from now on) and smut makes up for it
> 
> i love those texting fics where it's just full of lighthearted humour so I decided to put it in here uwu  
> -Dream

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests to do with tomtord, feel free to send them my way 
> 
> This was meant to be a oneshot  
> What the fuck happened
> 
> I did  
> I happened  
> -Dream


End file.
